The Lysander Saga: Book I: Sons of Dovakiin
by Fiction Affliction
Summary: Brothers: Blaise, Alesan and Samuel reunite after five years to find their missing father: the Dragonborn, Lysander


Prologue

In the second year of the Third Century of the Fourth Era (4E 201) dragons return to Tamriel. With the return of the dragons came the return of the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn was a Breton named Lysander. He was captured by Imperial forces after crossing the High Rock/Skyrim border. He was captured with Ulfric Stormcloak, Ralof, and other Stormcloaks and a horse thief from Rorikstead. They were brought to Helgen to be executed, but before they could the dragon Alduin came and destroyed Helgen. Lysander escaped with Ralof and after resting in Ralof's sister's house in Riverwood, Lysander started his life in Skyrim. At Ralof's urging Lysander joined the Stormcloak rebellion after overthrowing the Imperial Empire in Skyrim. Lysander, now a Stormcloak general with the title of Stormblade, is taught the art of mastering the Thu'um by the Greybeards of High Hrothgar then he goes on a quest to defeat Alduin which he accomplishes. He then goes and joins and reaches the top of the following organizations: The Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, The Nightingales. He becomes Harbinger of the Companions and Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. He becomes a Vampire Lord (thereby relinquishing his Lycanthropy.) He retrieves Auriel's Bow, discovers the last of the Snow Elves and defeats the evil Lord Harkon succeeding him as head of the Volkihar Clan. With his vampire powers he then defeats the Dragon Priest Miraak, freeing the island of Solstheim from his grasp. Lysander is also a Thane in all nine holds has a house and personal housecarl in all the cities as well as Solstheim and owns three vast homesteads complete with Housecarl/Steward, Bard and a carriage and driver. His homesteads are: Heljarchen Hall in the snowy tundras of the Pale, Lakeview Manor in the dense forests of Falkreath Hold and Windstad Manor near the salt marshes of Hjaalmarch. Feeling as though his life is one hundred percent complete, Lysander decides to settle down, He finds a cure for his vampirism (thanks to Falion in Morthal.) and chooses Harkon's daughter Serana to succeed him as Lord of the Volkihar Clan. He then marries longtime love-interest Ysolda of Whiterun and they adopt three sons (thanks to a law agreed upon and signed by all the Jarls abolishing the two child limit.) They adopted: Alesan a Redguard boy Lysander found roaming the fridgid streets of Dawnstar. Blaise, a fellow Breton, Lysander found shivering in the stables of Katla's Farm in Solitude and Samuel an Imperial residing in Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. All three boys were eight years old. Upon being adopted, Alesan or Al, Blaise and Samuel or Sam took the surname Lysanderson, literally meaning "son of Lysander." The family then moves to Lakeview Manor and settles down and Lysander retires from the life of an adventurer. The year is now 4E 204, Lysander's incredible journey from Helgen all the way to now had only taken three years he had accomplished so much and he is only 22 years old meaning he was only the young age of 19 when Alduin unintentionally saved him at Helgen. But Lysander's retirement didn't last long, Ulfric Stormcloak, now officially proclaimed the High King of Skyrim by the Moot declares war on the Aldmeri Dominion, so Skyrim could be truly free. Ulfric makes Lysander, Lord General of the Skyrim Royal Army. Lysander accepted and had to leave his family and go to war his "retirement' only lasted one year. In what would become known as "The Second Great War", Lysander fought his bloodiest battles alongside High King Ulfric, Galmar Stone-Fist and his oldest friend Ralof. After vanquishing what remained of the Empire and the Dominion from Skyrim and wiping their Navies from the sea. The conquers from Skyrim traveled to Cyrodiil, destroyed the Aldmeri base there and killed Emporer Toran Mede IV (brother to late Emporer Titus Mede II) destroying any Imperial support the Dominion had as they formally surrendered and would sit out the rest of the war. The Skyrim force then traveled to Summerset Isle were they razed it to the ground although they spared the women, children (after some insistence from Lysander to Ulfric) no others were spared, the High Elves felt the true wrath of Skyrim. High Elves were slaughtered to near extinction until they did the smart thing ans surrendered. During the Treaty of Summerset Isle, the Aldmeri Dominion was officially disbanded and both the Empire and the High Elves recognized Skyrim as a free and independent province with Ulfric Stormcloack as it's High King and Head of State. In return Skyrim agreed to not persecute the High Elves living in Skyrim and Lysander managed to get Ulfric to go a step further and end his racist Nordic Supremacy policies making Skyrim a free and equal country. The Treaty was signed by Count Loren Arendele President of the New Provisional Government of Summerset Isle, Emporer Tyler Mede I of the Imperial Empire, High King Ulfric and Lysander and was dated Loredas, 4th of Sun's Height, 4E 209 the war had taken 4 years. After returning to Skyrim victorious Ulfric declared Lysander a Hero of the Realm. Lysander then retired and Ralof succeeded him as Lord General. Lysander returned to Lakeview Manor, to his wife and now thirteen year old boys. Lysander lived a happy life with his family for two years until he disappeared without a trace. Beleiveng him dead Ysolda fell into a deep despair and soon died. The brothers then decided to go their separate ways. Growing up all too soon at 15. Five years have passed since that time and the three brothers ( now 20) have not spoken since. Blaise has become an adventurer, Alesan joined the Royal Army and Samuel stayed at Lakeview becoming Steward to the Jarl of Falkreath. Soon something will happen that will bring the Lysanderson brothers back together and start a journey equal to that of their father's. What is that something? A message from Lysander.

 **A/N: Hey, guys. Well, here it is. The start of my first Skyrim series! Please like fav and follow. More updates to come and don't be afraid to review and PM. All the best- Fiction Affliction.**


End file.
